Rain Falls
by xblkdragonx
Summary: After 30 years of separation, Ivan can finally meet Yao but Yao doesn't seem happy to see him?


Join our MSN RC group: group26689(at)msnzone(dot)cn.

A/N: I am not a smut writer. All of my smut have been PWP. I do believe this story was my first attempt in making the smut actually have meaning?

* * *

Russia took in a deep breath of air and savored it. It has been so many years since he breathed in Chinese air. How long has it been now? 20, 30 years? He wasn't sure. Time never did make much of an impression on him. Russia stole a glance as the nation walking beside him. His heart swelled and grinned like a love struck fool. It was so good being able to see him, walk beside him again after long. Time also seemed not to hold sway on the Chinese nation.

When Russia stepped out of the airport, he immediately recognized China among the throng of people waiting outside. He was still hauntingly beautiful, surreal in his Oriental perfection. Immediately Russia dropped his suitcase and ran towards China, enveloping him in his arms. Knowing the Chinese, Russia fully expected China to push, squirm or at the very least protest at embracing in public. He did none of that, in fact he didn't react at all. Russia released China, opening his mouth to say how much he missed him but before he could utter a single word, China turned around to motion to the servants to carry Russia's suitcase.

Russia smiled at China's thoughtfulness. He reached for China's hand but China turned away, walking briskly. Russia shrugged his shoulders. After all these years, China was still so shy about public affection. Russia hurriedly caught up to the other nation with his long legs. He walked backwards, facing China and smiled, "Yao, I've missed you. Did you miss me too?"

China ignored the question and stopped in front of a black car, "I'm sure you're tired from you're flight. We've made arrangement for you to stay at one of our hotels."

"Eh? But I want to spend the day with you. I'm not tired at all."

China heaved a tired sigh, "Russia, I think it'll be best if you-"

Russia didn't pay China any heed and walked off in a random direction, forcing China to follow him.

Russia was in awe at how much China's house has changed since he last been here. He looked towards China. Of course China himself still stayed the same. Even in today's modern time, he still opted to wear a light blue tang-zhuang. Russia grinned. At least it was made out of cotton.

"Is your house close by here?" Russia asked.

China stiffened at the sound of Russia's voice but replied tonelessly, "Why do you ask?"

"I thought maybe I could spend the night there instead of at a hotel," Russia said nonchalantly.

He grinned mischievously, reaching for a strand of China's hair, "We can consider it a 'welcome back' party for me."

China slapped the hand away almost instantly, his eyes rounded with horror. Russia gazed at China curiously, wondering what was wrong with China.

Realizing he overreacted, China bowed his head and apologized. Russia nodded his head mutely and continued to follow the other nation, rubbing away the stinging pain on his hand. Soon they arrived at a market, crowded with people. It was almost impossible to walk through the mass of people without touching shoulder to shoulder.

Pushed around from side to side, Russia quickly lost sight of China among the crowd. Russia panicked. He had to find China. Something was wrong with him. With his height, Russia scanned for China's familiar head wildly until at last he spotted a blue tang-zhuang. Russia breathed out a sigh of relief and weaved his way through the crowd towards China. Thank God, China was still old fashioned. Russia almost reached China but stopped in his track when he heard the sound of China's laughter.

He was talking to an old woman in Chinese- too fast for Russia to understand what they were saying. Hesitantly, Russia tapped China's shoulder. China whirled his head around and the laughter in his eyes died away instantly. Russia felt all the jubilation and excitement of finally being with China leave his body. This was not what he imagined when his boss told him to travel to China's house. He thought that at last, after so many years, they could finally reunite and be happy again. He imagined so many things, so many scenarios in his head. But not this. He didn't imagine this, of China hating his touch.

Without warning, rain fell from the sky to drench the people down on earth. The bustling streets filled to the brim a moment ago, quickly became empty as people ran to find shelter.

"Come on, this way," China ran ahead towards an alley, shading his head from the rain with the sleeve of his shirt.

Russia watched numbly as China got further and further away from him. He tried to take a step forward, tried to close their distance, but his foot wouldn't listen. Their gap just got bigger and bigger as Russia stood there, getting rained upon. When China rounded the corner, disappearing from Russia's sight, Russia's heart clenched. He took a hesitant step then another and another; with each step he took, he gained speed and soon he was running outright to catch up with China. He frantically searched the corner China turned. His heart drummed in his ears as he saw the China in front of him, still out of reach. No, no. He can't let China out of his sight again.

Out of pure desperation, Russia grabbed China's wrist and flung him against the wall. Russia leaned in, placing his hands on either side of China's head.

"What are you-" China started to say but his angry words died in his throat when he met Russia's eyes.

Russia's anguished eyes searched China's impassive face desperately. Surely China stilled loved him. 20-30 years meant nothing to them. Surely he couldn't change that much could he? As he stared into those black orbs reflecting the diminishing light, Russia found himself afraid of the answer. He slammed his fist against the wall next to China's head and laid his forehead on the other nation's shoulders, hiding from those uncaring eyes. China briefly glanced at Russia but said nothing. For a long, long while they stood there, their bodies now drenched by the rain. Their wet clothes clung to their bodies but neither of them was cold; their body heat seeping into one another. By now the street teeming with life earlier was all but deserted. The noise of all the vendors, all the people disappeared, replaced by the falling rain. It was like they belonged in a world of their own, separated from everyone else, from the political strife between the two nations. China lightly touched Russia's shoulder. If only it would continue to rain forever.

"Let's go, Russia. It's raining," China said softly.

Russia leaned against China for a few more minutes before lifting his head, "Yes…yes, you're right. We should go."

Despite saying that, Russia did not remove his hands. He was afraid that if he moved, everything he worked for between them would shatter. They continued to stand there- silently- as rain fell around them. In the pouring rain, Russia's eyes ran lovingly over China's face. He noticed that the Chinese nation's hair turned an even darker shade of ebony when wet; that droplets of water formed on his eyelashes and fell like tears whenever he blinked. The Russian's observation was stopped short when China's bangs slid over his face, heavy from the weight of the rain. Wordlessly, Russia raised a hand and brushed the wayward hair aside, tucking them behind China's ear. His hand stilled by the other nation's face when he met the other's eyes. He didn't know why China was special. The other Asian nations shared the same black eyes but he never found himself drowning in them. He only found himself drowning in this man's…as he was drowning in them now.

China lips parted as if to say something yet not a sound passed his lips. Instead he reached a hand up to brush Russia's own wet strands from his face. His hand lingered for a moment against Russia's damp cheek but just as he was about to remove his hand, Russia grabbed onto it, pressing it against his lips. Violet eyes mesmerized him. He couldn't look away. All China could do was stare numbly as amethyst eyes came closer and closer, searing him with their intensity.

Soft, wet lips touched his lightly, gently and then left, taking their warmth with them. Russia raised his eyes to meet the clarity of China's, waiting for any sign of resistance, of rejection but none came. China burned with uncertainty that he wouldn't show on his face. Their tie together as countries were on such shaky grounds right now. Their leaders met on an annual basis but the "three obstacles" were still unresolved. After so many years apart and growing issues between their people, did Russia just expect him to fall into his arms, declaring undying love for him again? Does he just intend to ignore their conflicts that almost bordered into a full scale war? China closed his eyes and allowed the cold rain to run down his face. He hurts. He hurts so much. After the Opium War, it was one thing after another- a nonstop cycle of pain. His body ached and his head throbbed from all the suffering of his people. Then…then just when he thought he found a companion among his enemies and everything would be alright again because Russia was there- a balm to his weary soul- it all fell apart like shattered glass.

How did Russia remain sane when he has gone through just as much? How can he just expect love like it had no cost when his heart had been broken so many times? How could he ask them to be together again when they could be easily separated and maybe even longer than 30 years? Maybe he'll ask him one of these days but for now he just won't think about the past or the future and let Russia soothe away his worries, his anxiety like he did decades past. As long as it continued to rain, blocking the harsh blows of reality, he'll like to forget all the responsibility placed on his small shoulders for a moment. For just a little bit he just wanted to be treated like a human being and let himself love and be loved. Politics be damned.

Russia ran his hands down China's arms before resting at the other man's hips. By now China's blue tunic had become almost transparent, exposing patches of skin where the shirt clung to him. Through the thin garment, he could feel Russia's hands radiate heat at his waist. They stared into each other's eyes, a silent question hung between them. Slowly Russia leaned in for another kiss, giving China a chance to turn away but he didn't. This time China closed his eyes and allowed the sensation to carry him. Their kiss remained chaste, nothing more than sequences of lips brushing together fleetingly before parting. It was all so innocent, so modest; it made the meaning of the kiss that much more clear to the both of them.

Russia sighed into the kiss- a reunion between lovers. He smiled slightly and opened his eyes, stroking China's rain dampened cheek, loving how smooth it was. His heart was bursting with happiness he didn't feel a moment ago. China leaned into Russia's hand, returning the smile with one of his own. The larger man's eyes darkened to a darker shade of violet. He cupped the back of China's head, bringing the smaller man closer. China was so close to him- close enough where he could feel his hot breath on his cold skin. But it wasn't enough. He knows he shouldn't push he luck. He should be grateful China let them kiss when earlier he barely could stand breathing the same air as him. He should be grateful- and he was- but he wanted more. Kissing, touching each other in the rain wasn't enough. It wasn't enough when he waited 30 years to see the face that haunted his dreams since their split. It didn't satisfy his hunger, his thirst for this man when he was so uncertain of his feelings for him. In the past, Russia didn't concern himself with what China felt for him. It didn't matter because China needed Russia

At the beginning it was just simple teasing of the proud nation. He loved how China would try to stay impassive but his eyes still flashed deep hate. Russia found perverse amusement in provoking a reaction from the smaller man since China could not afford to offend him. Yes, it was deeply amusing…at least it was until Russia found himself wanting to see other expressions on the Chinese's face besides loathing and disgust. Whenever China came to talk to him about some political issue, instead of listening at what was being discussed, he would stare at China's moving mouth and fantasize. What would it be like to crush those lips beneath his? Have them wrapped around his length, pleasuring him? Make them sigh or scream his name in ecstasy as he claimed China's body as his own over and over again. Russia grew hard just thinking about turning his daydreams into reality. His lust and possessiveness over the Chinese nation was insatiable and knew no bounds. He pestered, flirted, and even threatened the older nation until little by little he wormed his way into the other man's heart. It was miraculous as it was unexpected that his feelings grew into love and that China returned his feelings. However they were torn apart before they could fully explore their feelings for one another.

It's all different now. China no longer needed him. He had that bastard America to depend on. It wasn't good enough for America to get in his way during the Cold War but now he was trying to steal his lover as well… or did he already succeed in stealing him? Was that why China was so cold to him earlier? Russia brought their lips together again. He wanted to know he wasn't alone in feeling this longing. He wanted the silent closeness they once had. He wanted-no, needed to feel that connection like the one they once shared in the past, no matter how small it was.

Russia pushed China against the wall of the alleyway with the weight of his body. He embraced the slender man closer to him with one hand still on the back of China's neck and kissed him hard until China opened his mouth, accepting Russia's invasion. This was no longer a tepid reunion between them but a consuming passion left too long buried. China grabbed onto one of Russia's forearm and wrapped the other one around the Russian's neck, tip toeing. He had forgotten how hot Russia's kisses could be. It was burning him. He could feel his body temperature rise despite the cold rain pouring down on them. Russia swallowed China's gasp when he felt Russia's arousal press against him through his now translucent clothing.

Russia pulled away and stared into China's eyes. Their heated lips cooled quickly in the falling rain. Russia, never leaving China's eyes once, reached for the other's waistband, resting his hand lightly on the edges of the pants and waited silently. China met the Russian's unwavering gaze and like in a trance, lightly placed his own hand on top of Russia's. Together they pushed the waistband down, down, down China's body. When it got mid-thigh, Russia bent down to help China free one of his legs.

"I don't want it to get dirty…" China admonished quietly.

Russia kissed the inside of the Chinese nation's thigh that was still inside the pant before standing up and lifting it to wrap around his waist, "It won't."

In a deft motion, Russia freed himself and pressed against China's entrance. China grabbed onto the Russian's shoulder and looked away, closing his eyes. Russia nuzzled China's neck and licked away the water gathered there, "Look at me."

China's eyes fluttered at the command uttered at his neck- hot breath against his skin- and turned his face towards Russia. Certain that the other nation wouldn't look away, Russia entered China very slowly. China stiffened at the initial pain but said nothing, digging his nails into Russia's drenched coat. Inch by agonizing inch, Russia pushed himself inside his companion until he was finally buried to the hilt. The pain and tightness was excruciating to the both of them, however not once did they break their gaze from one another. Experimentally Russia raised the leg wrapped around him a little higher, allowing him to press deeper. China took a sharp intake of breathe. Pleasure radiated throughout his body, almost causing him to close his eyes to savor the sensation. China could tell that Russia felt the same pleasure course through him as well when his amethyst eyes clouded over from sheer bliss.

Their gaze locked onto each other's face, Russia began rocking against China's body. China arching his back, gasped but his eyes did not stray from Russia's violet eyes. Russia pushed a little harder, deeper and felt China tremble in his arms. Looking into his eyes, however, Russia knew it wasn't because of his increased pace but from the vulnerability he felt at baring his soul so clearly. China cried out as Russia thrust inside of him, pressing him firmly against the wall. He would not let China look away, break this connection that they had. If they could not express what they felt in words then Russia would settle for peering into each other's inner being; as if they could read each other's every single thought while joined in the most ancient act of human kind; telling each other wordlessly how much they cherished one another.

China panted breathlessly, watching Russia's face in a daze. Too much. It was too much. This went beyond physical intimacy and delved further than what China wanted. He was losing himself in violet eyes, unable to separate where he began and Russia ended. Russia will find out every single secret that he holds close, every single wish and hope. He moaned and clenched his fist a little tighter on Russia. He was going to go insane. No, no, no. The pressure, the building pressure. China bit his lip to stop a groan from escaping. If he let's Russia see what was behind his exterior, he'll never be able to tear himself away from the Russian. It can't happen, it can't.

China desperately wrapped his arms around Russia's neck and brought the larger man's head to rest against his shoulders. Russia didn't even have the strength to protest as China's wet scent filled his nostril, the final straw to his restrained desire. China lifted his head and cried out into the heavens, rain drizzling onto his face as he felt Russia pour himself into him, dimly aware of the Russian muffling his own cry by burying his face at China's shoulder.

They stood there silently, still embracing, letting the rain wash away the remnants of their love making. China continued to stare at the gray clouds above them, stroking Russia's head at his shoulder. Russia didn't try to remove his now softening cock from the older nation but instead placed tender kisses at the Chinese man's neck and shoulder, feeling the heat from China's skin through the soaked garment. Neither of them moved- it took too much effort- and just enjoyed the comfort of touching just for the sake of prolonging the quiet bond they had.

Out in the distance, China saw sunlight beginning to peek through the rain clouds. The rain was going to stop soon. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the sun. He hugged Russia closer, savoring his warmth a little bit more. However, as the rain lightened, people began trickling back to the streets and the noise of their chatter intruded on the nations' illusionary world. Eventually China hesitantly, reluctantly unwound his arms from around Russia. The end was here.

Russia kept a hand on China's nape, massaging it as he watched China dress himself soundlessly. When China finished dressing, he reached for Russia's hand at this neck. This time, instead of flinging it away, he brought it to his lips and let it linger; his eyes staring at something million of miles away, before letting go. Neither of them said a word as they walked side by side towards the Chinese man's house, their hands brushing against each others'. This silence was different than the one before though. As long as they didn't speak or make a sound, they could still pretend that they were still alone in the rain.

When they finally reached the house and walked up the stairs to the bedroom, Russia stood rooted to the spot, uncertain of what China wanted from him as the other nation walked into the bathroom. A short while passed and China reemerged naked save for a white towel wrapped around his waist. Russia gave China a questioning look but China just shook his head and began unbuttoning the larger man's shirt. Realizing what the smaller nation wanted, Russia tried to unbutton his own shirt but China, determined to do it himself, wouldn't let him help. Russia just stared at China's bowed head as he removed one clothing to the next from the Russian's chilled body. As the last of Russia's wet clothes fell to the floor, China led him into the other room, urging him silently to sit in the small bath tub filled with hot water.

Water lapped at their chests as China settled himself between Russia's legs, resting his head against Russia's shoulder*. Beneath the water, China absentmindedly played with Russia's hand, interlocking it with his own. Russia smiled at the action and with his free hand, cupped a handful of water and poured it across China's shoulder. His hand followed the trail it left behind, warming China's arm and dipped his head to kissing away the wet droplets that formed on the Chinese nation's collar bone.

He laid his chin on China's shoulder, watching him continue to play with their hands. If there was one thing Russia understood out in the rain, it was how China felt about him.

"Yao," Russia whispered softly against China's ears, "do you remember me teaching you how to ice skate?*"

China's hand paused at making slow circles on Russia's before continuing, "Yes…I do. It was so long ago…."

Russia wrapped his arms around China's waist, "And do you remember at first how much you didn't want to because you were afraid you'd fall?"

Despite himself, China smiled, "Yes but you kept forcing me. No, more like threatened me to try it."

"Yeah, I did," Russia's chuckle vibrated against China's back, "The only reason you agreed to it was because I promised I wouldn't let you fall."

China laughed, "But I did."

"Yes you did and got so angry at me for breaking my promise," Russia placed a kiss atop of China's head, "but instead of giving up, you kept on trying and trying and got so many bruises in the process."

China leaned back and tilted his head to grin up at Russia, "And it was all worth it too. I finally out skated you in the end."

Russia smiled back at China, "Do you still love me, Yao?"

China's face once again became impassive. Ignoring the question, he turned away from Russia. Tenderly, Russia stroked China's hair, "How did you finally get better at ice skating, Yao? Was it because you gave up, afraid to get hurt after you fell the first time? Or were you determined to succeed and see things through?"

Russia huffed a sigh, "I'll let you in on a little secret I learned a long time ago. The more something hurts, the more worthwhile it is. It is things we treasure most that causes us the greatest pain."

Russia touched China's arm lightly. China flinched at the touch but gradually turned to face the larger nation. He opened his lips but no words came out. Russia waited patiently, kneading China's arm in encouragement.

Seeing that smile again, that smile that was half condescending and half childish, the smile he was afraid he'll never see again, all of China's defenses broke and all of his kept emotions surged forward. China grabbed Russia's face between his hands, frantically placing kisses everywhere, "I love you. I love you. I never stopped loving you."

Water spilled to the floor as Russia lifted China by the waist so the smaller man could straddle his lap. Russia trapped China's hands in his, stilling the older nation's movements. Gazing at each other like they did when it rained, Russia placed China's hands on either side of his shoulders while his own hands crept up China's back, bringing the Chinese down for a kiss.

Between their slow, unhurried kisses, Russia murmured, "I know. I just wanted to make sure you did."

As if in answer, China held Russia closer, deepening their kiss.

That night, rain fell once again. The soft pitter-patter sound of the droplets hitting against the window filled the darkness of the room. Holding one another close underneath the covers of China's bed, Russia and China fell asleep to the sound of the falling rain, finding comfort and warmth in each other's embrace.

**July 16, 2001: Signing of the Sino-Russian Treaty of Friendship**

"Yao," Russia cried happily, draping himself over China's back, "kiss me."

China struggled to free himself, "What? No! Not in pu…public! You don't ask for these things in public! You know how much I hate it!"

Russia restrained the struggling nation without much effort, "Eh? But people always kiss after they get married."

China glared at the Russian looming over him, "Who said I was married to you?"

"Didn't our bosses just sign a 20 year treaty?" Russia grinned, rubbing his cheek against China's affectionately, "For 20 years, you belong to me."

China tsked his tongue, "If signing of a treaty meant marriage, I'd be married to almost everyone then."

"Does that mean no wedding kiss?" Russia pouted.

"No wedding kiss."

Russia grabbed China's shoulder, turning him around, "Can we at least seal the treaty with a kiss then?"

"W…will you give up with the kissing already?!" China pushed against the Russian's chest.

"Nope. I'm still holding a grudge for you slapping my hand away 20 years ago," Russia said teasingly.

China rolled his eyes, "Oh for the love of mphf-"

The rest of China's sentence was left unsaid as Russia claimed China's lips. No matter what the Chinese nation said, it was still a wedding kiss. At least that's what Russia thought as he felt China's arms wrap around his shoulders.

**The End**

* * *

First asterik: based off of Jiuhai's tub drawing

Second asterik: based off of Boyue's "Ice Skating" fanfic


End file.
